Perfection
by JapAnime
Summary: This is a sequel to the Cinderella story. It's about Sora and her imperfection
1. Default Chapter

Perfection

Imperfection

Two years had past, Sora and Tai had been married over two years now. Sora is 17 and Tai is 19.

Sora woke up and the morning sunlight hit her angelic face. Sora groaned a bit and turned to face her husband. Sora looked at him and wondered what he ever saw in her? She wasn't as pretty as half of the princess's he's met. She had a plain face according to her, but according to Lily Sora was a swan.

Ever since Tai and Sora married. Sora handed the manor to Izzy, Travis, Lily, and Jilly.

Sora stared at Tai. His handsome features and his finely chiseled face and his copper tone muscles. Sora took in his scent and closed her eyes and enjoyed her moment in heaven. Every moment with Tai was a moment in heaven. 

The way he made her feel was indescribable. He made her want to live each day to it's fullest. "And thou wilt give thyself relief, if thou doest every act of thy life as if it were the last" Tai quoted Marcus Aurelius one time to cheer up Sora and those words rang in her ears ever since.

Sora felt depressed. Every morning she was able to stare at her one true love and he was so handsome. And her beauty couldn't amount to anything. She wished that Tai had something worth while to look at when he woke up.

Sora sighed. She felt like she was no beauty to look at. Her auburn hair reached down her back and all tangled. Her hands were rough instead of gentle. In the end she just felt ugly and fat.

Tai woke up and saw Sora staring blankly at her hands. Tai grabbed her hands and startled her a bit.

"Sora what's wrong?" Tai eyes stared at Sora's lovely face.

"Nothing" Sora didn't want to trouble Tai with her problems. After all the King and Queen had died a year ago in a storm when they were out traveling.

Being King for Tai wasn't easy and Sora didn't want to make his life any harder.

"I love you Tai. You know that right?" Sora looked into his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tai brought one of his hand to her back and moved her closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong" Sora laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" Tai whispered.

*******Afternoon*******

"Queen Sora!" Sora stopped walking and turned around. Her lady in waiting rushed to her and delivered her a letter.

_Dear Sora,_

It's Lily, yesterday Josh proposed to Ashley and their getting married in a few months and just wanted to inform you. Maybe if you can escape a day from your busy schedule you could come. We'd love to see you again and you are always welcomed in the manor. I also heard a rumor in town the other day. I heard Tai's aunt's best friends daughter is going to be visiting the castle as well as Tai's aunt. I want to warn you she's sneaky and will stab your back when you turn...but again that's a rumor, but I want you to be on guard

Best of friends,

Lily

"Make sure in a few months I have nothing big planned. I must attend a wedding of two couple whom I thought would never get together" Sora grinned as she thought of Josh proposing to Ashley.

"Yes ma'am" the old maid she met two years ago ended up being one of Sora's best friend in the castle. It helped a lot since she was her lady in waiting.

"Madelene, what would I do without you?" Sora sighed as she hugged Maddie.

"You would worry yourself to death, that's one for you" She smiled back.

"You can have the day off. I want to be by myself"

"Okay Miss" Maddie walked off.

Sora strolled down the hallway and stopped as she passed a mirror hanging on the wall. Sora stared at her reflection. How I wish I could be perfect for Tai.....no matter what I'm going to try...

Sora continued walking down the hall just as she was about to turn the corner she bumped into Tai's aunt.

"Good evening Auntie Jane" Sora smiled.

"Good evening Sora"

"So I heard we're going to have a visitor"

"Yes, she's the daughter of my best friend. Her name is Asako Takahashi."

"When is she arriving?"

"Tonight in fact. I cannot wait to see her. The last time I saw her she was just a little baby."

"I can't wait to see her" Sora smiled.

**********Before Dinner**********

Sora sat in her room she shared with Tai. Sora stood in front of the body length mirror and stared at herself. Sora only wore a thin silk nightgown. She hadn't changed for dinner yet.

Sora tightened the cloth around her body and stared into her reflection.

"I'm too fat" Sora muttered as she turned around still watching her reflection. "What I wouldn't give to be as thin as the Princess of France"

Sora pulled the night gown off and stared at her body. Her body was beautiful. Every curve was in the right spot. Her skin was soft and tan. No wrinkle was visible. Her auburn hair flowed off her shoulder. Her body was shapely and to die for.

But through Sora's eyes, her legs were to wide her arms were too fat and her stomach wasn't tight enough. A singled tear glided down her cheek. 

Sora heard a knock on her door and Maddie telling Sora she had thirty minutes to get ready and be down stairs for dinner.

Dinner! The thought of dinner made Sora want to puke.

"Don't worry. I won't be late" Sora replied as she started to pull on her red blue dress.

Sora was all dressed and headed for the dinning hall. Sora took her seat besides Tai and smiled weakly. Tai held her hands, and gently brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Sora blushed, and leaned in to kiss him. How you can even love me is a mystery to me. You deserve so much better. I'm going to try to be perfect for you. Because you deserve someone who's perfect.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. I introduce you to a dear friend of mine's daughter. This is lady Asako Takahashi" Auntie Jane introduced her to everyone of Tai's royal court members who usually dines with him.

Asako was a thin blonde beauty. She had bright blue eyes. She was tall, and by the looks of her she was demure and gentle.

Asako took a seat next to Auntie Jane on the other side of Sora.

Soon the food was brought over and everything smelled great. To Sora it was a poison. It smelled ten times as good as it use to. It tempted her to take a bite. But she knew if she did she could not stop herself. And it would destroy her. Sora just pushed her food back and forth through dinner and taking a few sip of water.

"Is anything wrong Sora?" Tai asked.

"No nothing's wrong" she smiled back.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry tonight. I had food earlier" Sora knew she ate nothing all day, and her stomach was aching for food. But she refused.

"Okay then, do you want to leave?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but I should stay I can't leave we have a guest" 

"Don't worry, you look tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Tai, please don't worry over me"

"How can I not? I love you too much" he smiled at her. Kari waltzed on by to Sora.

"Hey Sora" she greeted her.

"Hey Kari, so how's PJ doing?" Sora asked.

"It's TK not PJ. Have you been talking to Davis again?" Kari's hands were at her hips.

"Maybe I have. So why are you here instead of eating?" Sora asked.

"Well, I heard you and Tai talking. I must admit you look tired. If you don't go rest in your room right now. You'll be sick tomorrow. And don't worry about Asako. I'll entertain her and show her around" Kari smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Sora got up and hugged Kari.

"Hey what are sister in laws for?" Kari hugged her back and got back to her seat and continued eating.

Sora walked to her room slowly. Today she seemed weaker. She shrugged it off blaming the heat of the summer day for her weakened strength.

I'll feel better tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep. 

Sora opened the door and closed it gently. She crept into bed. Sora dozed off the minute her head it the pillow.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. The Rival

a/n I'm sorry that I haven't wrote much lately. I was on a vacation in Taiwan and I haven't been able to write. But now that I'm back I will try to write more.

Sora woke up the next morning feeling a chill pass through her body. Sora saw that Tai was already up and was working at his desk, which was near the window.

"Good morning Taichi" Sora greeted him.

"Good morning my little angel" he smiled at her.

Don't you mean ugly angel? Sora thought to herself.

"Tai, my friend Ashley and Josh are getting married in a few months do you think you can come?" Sora asked.

"I'm not so sure, but I'll try. I'd do anything for you" 

"Thanks" Sora got out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. _Great my ugly old self again. My eyes look dull, my skin is too pale, I'm not thin enough, and my hair has no color. What is wrong with me?_

Sora turned around, still staring at herself in the mirror. Tai turned around and noticed her.

"You love looking at yourself?" Tai asked.

"No, what makes you think that?" Sora walked over to Tai.

"Because these days if your not looking at anything. It's usually the mirror at you." He kissed Sora lightly on the lips.

"Tai I'm going to take a walk around the palace. I need to walk a little instead being stuffed up in a room. I'll see you at lunch" Sora went to her closet and got out her usual dress and went to the bathroom to put it on. 

Sora walked out and sighed. I'm not fit to be a Queen. No part of me spells out Queen.

Sora strolled down the stairs passing many maids and butlers on the way. They all bowed and smiled respectfully at her.

She sat down by the fountain just in front of the grand staircase. She stared into the crystal blue waters. Just then another reflection appeared besides hers in the water. Sora looked up and Saw Asako. 

"Hello Asako, did you sleep well last night?" Sora asked.

"It was fine. Do you feel well today?" Asako asked.

"Pardon?' Sora quirked an eyebrow.

"Last night at dinner you left early because you felt tired, remember?" Asako sat down besides Sora.

"Oh I remember. The heat had gotten to me, that's all" Sora stared down at her hands. 

"Yes, that happens to me to sometimes" Asako brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"So, how do you like your stay so far" Sora smiled at the quest?

"It's pleasant enough" she replied curtly.

"If, you need anything, just come to me or Kari" Sora offered.

"Thank you, so how did you meet the King? I heard you were a peasant" Asako fixed her ring on her finger.

"Yes I was. It's a rather long story. I don't care to talk about it much" Sora started to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm just curious of how a peasant won a King's heart? After all there is many more beautiful princess's' and maiden's then you. How did you make the handsome King fall for you?" Asako stared at Sora.

"I don't know, will you excuse me. I have to be somewhere" Sora got up and left.

"As you wish. My, my, aren't you a weak Queen" Asako whispered when Sora was gone.

Sora stormed out of the palace, she stopped by the last stair at the bottom and cried. Even Asako words had shot straight into her heart, and it hurt.

"Baka!" 

***********Lunch time***********

"Krista, I've got something to tell you" a kitchen servant rushed the other one over.

"What is it?" Krista set the newly washed dishes down on the wooden table.

"This morning while I was setting the table for breakfast I overheard Asako talking to her servant about Sora" Lorie said

"Continue" Krista grinned

"Asako was talking about how unusual it was for a peasant such as Sora to win Tai's heart. Then she said that Sora was a witch who set a spell on Tai to make him fall in love with her so she could be queen, once his parents die"

"Oh my!" Krista gasped.

"I think it's true. That could be a reason why her step mom hated her so much" Lorie sighed.

"Well, I've got to go tell Audrey about this" Krista rushed to the dining room where Audrey was serving the King his meal. As soon as Audrey was done she walked over to Krista.

"What do you want, Krista" Audrey asked.

"I've got the most interesting rumor to tell you" Krista spoke softly to make sure others would not hear her.

"What?" Audrey's face lit up. Audrey always had a thing for a good gossip.

"Queen Sora is a witch who cast a love spell on Tai. Asako said so"

"Why would she?" Audrey asked.

"Trust me, any peasant as low as she was would want to be a Queen and so she used her powers to get the title" Krista spoke some sense to her.

"Oh dear!" Audrey shouted as everything sunk in. Of course everyone turned and stared at her.

"Is anything wrong?" Kari asked.

"No, your highness. Sorry, please pardon my rudeness" Audrey bowed respectfully and hurriedly rushed into the kitchen to get more detail from Krista. Soon every kitchen staff member was informed of the situation.

Meanwhile Sora had lost her appetite, and decided to write a letter to Mimi who is recently staying in Matt's manor with his parents.

__

Mimi,

I miss you. I wish you were here. I know I'll see you at the wedding. Anyways, Aunt Jane invited her friend's daughter over. She is Asako Takahashi. She hasn't been the nicest guest. Anyways all day I've been getting strange looks from the servants in the palace. Am I paranoid? Write back as soon as possible.

You're friend, Sora

Sora smiled at the letter and sealed with the royal seal and handed it to Maddie who was at her side.

"By the way Maddie do you know why everyone keeps looking at me weirdly?" Sora asked.

"No, my Queen, but if I do find out. I'll inform you within a minute" Maddie patted Sora's head and went off to deliver the letter to the coach men who was waiting outside.

Sora quickly locked the door and stripped all her clothes off and stared at the mirror. 

"Great" she sighed. Her hair was limp and dry. Her face was pale and her eyes sunk in. Her body looked deathly fragile. And if there was a strong wind she would toppled over. Her health was deteriorating by the day. Her body ached for nourishment but she denied herself of it. You could clearly see the bones of her ribs as her skin begins to stick more to her bones.

But to her, she was ugly. Everything about her was. She wasn't thin enough, her eyes were too big, her hair was dry, her stomach wasn't flat enough and her chest was too small.

"I wish I were beautiful" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Sora quickly dressed and lay on Maddie's bed.

Lunch had passed and Tai saw no sign of his little Sora. Lately he'd been too busy with business and hadn't paid much attention to her. He was beginning to regret it and started to find her.

"Where the devil is that woman?" Tai sighed. "She's not in her room, nor is she outside wandering around, she's certainly not in the library or the study. Where is that woman when I need her?" Tai sighed. The though of Sora always made him happy.

Just as he turned the corner he bumped into Asako.

"Pardon me milady. I was not watching where I was going" Tai quickly apologized.

"It's certainty all right. My mind was just wandering and I didn't see you as I walked into you" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Asako, may I ask you a question?" Tai asked.

"You may" she smiled seductively. Tai felt a little uneasy for a moment, he shrugged it off as nothing.

"Have you seen the Queen?" Tai walked down the hall with her.

"I saw her this morning by the fountain, but besides that no I haven't. Why?" 

"Well, I have been a bad husband lately. I was caught in my work that I barely had time for her and I decided to take this time to spend with her, but I can't seem to find that women" Tai sighed.

"Women are like that you know, they like to wonder around a bit and keep their men waiting" Asako walked closer to him and held his arm.

"Yes," he replied nervously.

"Since you can't fin her would you like to spend the afternoon with me instead? I would have had Kari with me, but I'm afraid she's out with TK. And I'm left all by me lonesome" She gave him a sad face that he couldn't say no to.

"All, right I guess I could spare the afternoon with you. Is there anywhere in particular that you'd want to go?" He asked. Asako smiled at her success and led Tai outside to the stables.

"I would like to go riding horse's with you. I'm not so good at it so could you stay near and make sure I'm doing it right?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

Please R&R!!!


End file.
